Carmen
Carmen Torque's deceased wife and the mother of his children Cory and Malcolm. Her apparition guides Torque throughout the games in an attempt to keep him on the right path. She was killed before the events of The Suffering by being beaten to death; however, her killer varies depending on Torque's morality during The Suffering. Past Carmen first met Torque at a broken-down gazebo in a Baltimore park, and they began dating and living together in an apartment from there. She became pregnant at some point, and Cory was born. Torque then got into a fight at Miles' bar, which was set up by Torque's employer, Blackmore, so he could manipulate Cory freely. Torque was then sent to Eastern State Penitentary, where an again pregnant Carmen visited him. She grew ashamed of him, as he "couldn't be a father in jail", and feared for Cory and the new child's upbringing without a father figure. She then announced to him that she was filing for divorce, in order to preserve her children's memory of their parents. When Malcolm was born, Carmen tried her best to fill in without Torque's influence, by playing ball games and other activities, but the boys still longed for their father. Torque was then released from prison, and lived in the apartment with Cory and Malcolm where he took care of them whilst Carmen was living elsewhere. Carmen frequently visited her children and Torque after this, and depending on the morality was either loving or critical of Torque. Her fate afterwards, as with Cory and Malcolm, is decided based on the player's morality in The Suffering. Carnate She haunts Torque as a spirit along with Cory and Malcolm. She converses with Torque about his previous incarcerations and her resulting visits. Though she divorced him during his stay in Eastern Correctional, they kept in close contact, the friendliness of which depends on Torque's morality. At the end of the game, her fate is revealed, which dictates whether Torque is a guilty or innocent man. In the "Good" ending, she was killed by one of Blackmore's bat-carrying henchmen. In the "Neutral" ending, she was accidentally killed by Torque. In the "Evil" ending, Torque deliberately beat her to death. Dr.Killjoy's Entry "I do hate to be petty, but don't you just hate the beautiful people? Surely Carmen has provided the one element of stability in Torque's achingly tragic life, and without her, one can only imagine what gutter Torque would be inhabiting today. But sometimes her righteousness can even make me sick. Nevertheless, she does have her moment of weakness and her temper can be intense indeed. She didn't always stand with Torque through the thick and the thin; when he was in prison with Miles. She divorced my dear patient, leaving him so very alone when he needed her the most. But Torque never gave up, using Carmen as a beacon of hope even when she said she wanted nothing to do with him. Now, to have any chance of continued mental well being, Torque must learn he can truly count on one person. And with Carmen dead, Torque will need to realize that the deceased can only complicate matters for the living."